


Now Loki Is Going To Have To Deal With Homework *AND* His Horny Brother Climbing All Over Him

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Everyone Has Taken A Ride, M/M, Thor "The Bicycle of Greek Row" Odinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: The past month has been a haze of Loki trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was leaving for college. On the other hand, Thor's been practically buzzing about it since he first came home for summer, excited to be the one who got to introduce Loki to The College Life, despite Loki barely ever having a High School Life, and only indicating that it would pretty much be the same thing. Loki's been rolling his eyes about it all summer, but now – with it being real and in this new room that he'll have to share with some random person, whose yet to show up to claim his half of the place – Loki can admit (to himself only) that having Thor here with him is comforting.





	Now Loki Is Going To Have To Deal With Homework *AND* His Horny Brother Climbing All Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first half of this last year around the time everyone just randomly decided to have a bottom!Thor appreciation week and just kinda felt like finishing it up tonight bc any night can be a bottom!Thor appreciation night with enough lube and sweet, brotherly love.

Loki's music plays from his laptop – aimed towards the two of them so they wouldn't have to turn on the lamp – while they lay on Loki's “new” bed. The bedding their mom had picked out still smelled like the plastic it came in, adding to the ambiance of this new, strange room.

The past month has been a haze of Loki trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was leaving for college. On the other hand, Thor's been practically buzzing about it since he first came home for summer, excited to be the one who got to introduce Loki to The College Life, despite Loki barely ever having a High School Life, and only indicating that it would pretty much be the same thing. Loki's been rolling his eyes about it all summer, but now – with it being _real_ and in this new room that he'll have to share with some random person, whose yet to show up to claim his half of the place – Loki can admit (to himself only) that having Thor here with him is comforting.

The one issue being that he'd managed to somewhat forget about that whole weird tension they had going between them in the year since Thor had headed off for college himself. He'd convinced himself that it'd all been in Loki's hormone riddled brain, twisting Thor's platonic touchy-feely ways in to something _weird_. But now, with the help of some cheap beer Thor managed to get his hands on, they're snuggled up _close_. Yeah, sure, the bed _is_ small, but Thor doesn't really need to be wrapped up and clinging to him like a koala bear with severe abandonment issues, does he? The bicep that Thor shoved under Loki's head twitches as he folds his arm to start playing with Loki's hair again, twirling a few loose curls in to a frizzy mess. Meanwhile, his other hand has found it's way under Loki's t-shirt, treading higher and higher, his caressing just a bit too firm to be able to pass of Loki's squirming as him being ticklish. Thor's breath is hot on the side of his neck as he drunkenly rambles about something. Loki's concentrating too hard on trying to think away the tingle in his cock to be a good listener right now.

“– the guys here fuck like dogshit though.”

That gets Loki's ears to tune in. “What?”

“You know how I kinda kept the whole bi thing quiet back home?”

Loki nods. His throat is dry, and no amount of swallowing fixes it. God, his mouth is _so_ close.

“Well, I didn't want to do that again, so when I was pledging I basically told them I was bi and if they had a problem with it they shouldn’t let me in.”

“Bold.” Loki can hear how his voice is trying to betray him, thicker and lower than normal. “They still let you in though.”

“Yeah.” And after a few moments waiting for Thor to keep going, Thor unleashes a torrent of giggles.

Loki prompts him when Thor seems to forget where he was going.

“Yeah, well, then suddenly all the guys started – you know – _propositioning_ me, and I figured why not, I hadn't really gotten to try anything with guys back home, if they wanted to do a little _yes_ _homo_ -experimentation with me, well, we'd both be getting something out of it, right?”

Loki, attempting to flood the desert in his throat, gulps down the last of the his warm beer, some of it spilling out of the corners of his mouth. Thor, helpful _big bro_ he is, takes the empty can and tosses it to the floor.

“But Loki, oh my _god_ , they're so awful,” Thor says through another fit of laughter, “I feel so bad for the girls they fuck, they all just hammer away for, like, two minutes and pass out.”

Loki laughs, or tries too, but he's kind of in freak out mode.

“And I noticed something,” Thor shifts, pushing himself up on to his elbow so his face is hovering above Loki's, and Loki has to watch Thor lick his stupidly pink lips, “they all have this dumb, stiff hipped thing – you know? Like when they try and dance and stuff.”

Loki isn't sure _what_ he knows right now, he just knows that Thor is so close. And hot. Temperature-wise. And everything-wise.

“So I thought I'd do some experimenting – more experimenting – I'd find the girls that could dance really well and have them ride me –“

Loki is fucking dying right now. Thor's hand is rubbing his chest, nipples hard enough they might cut through his shirt.

“It's totally the hips, bro, none of these boys can fucking roll their hips to save their goddamn life – I was even thinking I should test them to see how well they hula hoop before they can fuck me.”

Loki inhales deeply, not quietly, at the words 'fuck me' coming out of his brother's mouth.

Thor's mouth curls in to the most ridiculously devious smile he's ever seen on him.“You know that one dance move you do?”

Thor's hand is sliding down the center of his chest, his stomach jumping. “What?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Thor drawls, seeming lost in his own thoughts, and then he's dipping his head down and his lips are on Loki's neck. Loki's body jerks, the sound that leaves his throat nothing like anything he's ever made before.

“I always thought it was so fucking hot,” Thor mumbles in to his skin, “and now I know why.”

Dear god, _what is happening_. He has to have hit his head or something, slipped in the shower this morning and now he's in the coma and having the most vivid sex dream ever. Thor's mouth moves up, breath gusting over Loki's ear and making his cock throb, and then his teeth pinch on the lobe and Loki can't stop the moan that it rips out of him.

“You're drunk,” Loki protests, voice weak and desperate.

“And fucking horny,” Thor grumbles back, humping Loki's hip to let him feel the relentless hard on hiding beneath those ratty jeans. His hand slides down from Loki's belly to palm the bulge in his jeans, a long, low moan injected right in to Loki's spine via his ear, turning it to jelly. Loki can only watch in a state of shock as Thor unfastens the fly of his jeans and pulls his cock free of his briefs. He glances over at Thor to find him staring at his cock with intense hunger.

Thor looks at him, corner of his mouth rising. His hand moves slowly up the length of Loki's cock, pushing his foreskin up, as he bites on his lip. “You remember a couple years ago, when I walked in on you-”

Oh yes, yes he does.

“I always kinda wish I would've just stayed and seen what would have happened.”

Loki's rendered breathless not just by what Thor's saying, but by the way he teases the head of his cock with the pad of his thumb. Loki's paralyzed when the bed moves under the weight of Thor, crawling down, his eyes bright as he looks up at Loki. Thor's mouth is hovering barely an inch from his cock, wetting his lips with his tongue, looking ready to feast. He doesn't give Loki the time to really absorb the sudden change in their sibling relationship before his cock is in Thor's mouth and then it's all _holy fuck,_ _ **Thor**_ _is sucking my dick._ He goes at Loki with long, slow strokes that somehow seem effortless.

Thor pulls off and gives Loki a wicked smile. “You have no idea how long I've wanted to make this all mine,” he says with a few slow strokes of his hand, eyes fluttering shut as he turns his head to lavish wet, open mouthed kisses along the length of his shaft.

“Thor-” Loki's voice comes out all high and strained, his heart thumping in his ears. His hands turn to fists at either side of his hips, the rest of him trembling like a leaf while his brother has his way with his cock.

Thor's staring him down as he swallows Loki's cock down when Loki manages to gather the wherewithal to gasp out, “wait- wait, I don't- understand-”

Thor pulls off nice and slow with a pop, letting Loki's cock flop on to his belly all red and glossy with spit.

“When-? I don't-? We can't just-” Thor kneels between Loki's thighs and ever-so-casually strips off his shirt, Loki's tongue going stupid in the presence of Thor's bare chest. That thing he would spend an inappropriately long time staring at, all while trying to tell himself it was out of jealousy.

Thor smirks, caressing his way down to the fly of his jeans. His hands do their little magic trick and then he's pushing his jeans and boxers down, his cock springing out, and letting them bunch up at his knees.

“Yeah, I knew it wasn't just me seeing things,” Thor says, his voice made of sexy velvet that makes Loki shiver. He reaches behind himself and groans while Loki lays there stunned, and possibly dying, and slowly drags a bright red butt plug out of himself. He slaps the thing down on Loki's desk, right next to a box of Loki's unpacked stuff.

Loki stares at it in wonder for another moment before looking at his brother, stammering out, “When? How long have you had that in you?”

Thor shakes his hair out of his face with a laugh, biting his lip as his eyes slide over Loki. “Remember when mom made dad stop so she could drag you off for some last minute shopping?” Thor raises his eyebrow when Loki gasps. “I went off for a bit and got myself ready.”

Loki's face manages to get even hotter at this new information, everything taking on a new twist with that in mind. He remembers after that how pink Thor's cheeks got, how he kept squirming around in his seat. _Jesus, that whole time_ …

“That's why you were-”

Thor nods. “You don't know how hard it was to not start grinding right there, with you so fucking close.”

“Our parents were close too.”

Thor hums licking his lips while he reaches back and fingers himself. “Kinda dangerous in a sexy way, right?”

Loki blinks. “You're insane.”

Thor chuckles at that, kicking off his underwear and jeans as he crawls down to his belly beside Loki, pushing his ass up in the air. “Maybe getting fucked will calm me down.”

Loki stares, utterly shocked by what his eyes are seeing. This has to be a hallucination, right?

“I've never done this before,” Loki says, his voice small.

Thor smiles at him in the way Loki's a bit more used to, with all that warmth and encouragement. It manages to make Loki's stomach flip again.

“It's okay, I'll tell you what to do.”

Loki's frozen in place.

Thor laughs at him, face half buried in the pillow. “Take your clothes off.”

He nods, frantically stripping himself bare. Thor moves in to the center of the bed, spreading his knees and lifting his hips up high. Loki can still hardly comprehend the sight.

“Get behind me,” Thor says, “and don't be afraid to touch me.”

Loki holds his breath and does as he's told, fitting himself between Thor's calves and running his hands up Thor's back. It takes his breath away to touch his brother like this, sliding his hands over warm skin and feel the muscle flex and relax under his fingertips. Thor lets out a sigh, his back dropping in to steep curve. His hole is presented to Loki perfectly like this, pink and glistening with lube. He can just imagine the slick heat enveloping his cock.

“Go in slowly,” Thor says gruffly, “I like feeling every inch of it.”

Loki bites back a whimper, holding on to Thor's hip as he takes his cock in his hand and presses the leaking head to Thor's hole. Thor hisses, reaching back to spread his cheeks wide. Loki pushes forward until the head of his cock slips inside, the both of them groaning at the feeling. Loki pushes forward as slow as he can stand, unable to hold back his whimpering as he struggles to to not shove his cock in the rest of the way. Thor keeps groaning, clenching around Loki and rocking his hips slightly.

“Fuck yes,” Thor moans when Loki's hips are finally pressed against his ass. He reaches back further, holding on to Loki's hip as he adjusts his position, knees spreading out wider, chest flat on the bed. Loki has to catch himself before he falls flat on to Thor, hovering over him on his hands and knees. Thor lets go of him, his hand disappearing beneath his body.

“Okay,” Thor starts, breathless, one blue eye flashing up at Loki. “Do that one move you like to do.”

Loki's mind blank for a moment, and he nearly asks Thor _what move_ before it pops in to his head. He draws his hips back and rocks them as he drives down, and the deep, satisfied groan says he's gotten it right. He keeps going, his abs and arms already burning, but Thor's sounds keep him going.

“Faster,” Thor gasps in to Loki's pillow, the hand that isn't under him clutches the sheets.

Loki grits his teeth and moves, sweat covering his skin. Thor begins to jerk himself off faster too, managing to shake the bed with it. Loki tries to keep up with it, but he feels himself start to burn out, wanting to simply grind his cock in deep and come.

“Oh- _shit, shit, shit_ -” Thor spasms beneath Loki, clenching and flexing hard for a few moments before sagging.

Loki lets out a tight groan, his arms threatening to give at any moment.

“Keep going,” Thor whispers, reaching down to touch Loki's thigh, “finish inside me.”

Loki keens, jerking his hips hard and fast, losing himself in the slick grip of Thor's body until it feels like he's going to implode. Heart hammering in his chest, he shudders as spills for what feels like and age inside Thor. He can barely see straight when it's over, and it takes all he has to collapse at Thor's side instead of on top of him, his body feeling like it's ready to shake apart. And, honestly, he'd be okay with that.

Thor stretches out, groaning softly. They're still touching from shoulder to toe, their skin warm and damp. Loki's not sure what to do know. He just jizzed in his big brother. Is it okay to cuddle after that?

Well, when Thor throws an arm around him and hugs him to his chest (and drags him in to the puddle of come he left all over Loki's new sheets) Loki supposes that it is.

Thor's mouth is at his neck, hot breath giving him goosebumps all over. “This year is gonna be so much more fun with you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thor: *Gordon Ramsay Voice* Finally. Some good fucking dick.


End file.
